Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rail vehicle having a vehicle unit which has operating means subsystems and having a guide system comprising a first guide system level, in which operating means subsystems are networked with one another by means of a digital data bus structure, and at least one second guide system level which has at least one line set assigned to the analog handling of processes in operating means subsystems.
Rail vehicles, in particular multiple unit trainsets, are known which are equipped with a digital control and communication guidance system. For this purpose, subsystems of the rail vehicle are networked with one another by means of a digital data bus structure which forms a first guide system level. For example, control devices such as a drive control device and a brake control device are connected to a bus system via which they are able to communicate with one another and with further operating means—e.g. elements of a sensor system. Independently of said guide system level, a multiplicity of safety-relevant auxiliary connections are required in order to satisfy requirements in accordance with CSM (“Common Safety Methods”). Said auxiliary connections typically take the form of electrical loops, known to experts in the field as “safety loops”. Examples thereof are door control loops, emergency brake loops, coupling loops, door locking loops, brake command loops, etc. An expensive and complex conventional switching system is necessary in order to monitor and evaluate the electrical signals conducted by said loops. Such a system is based on the use of a multiplicity of switches conforming to relay technology, with which a high wiring overhead is associated. For example, it is desired to be able to determine with sufficient certainty by means of conventional switching elements whether an emergency brake cord has been pulled or a door is still open or has already been locked. Checking a door opening process as a function of the direction of travel is likewise accomplished by means of the control of conventional switching elements.
The cabling schemes, cable feedthroughs and interconnect systems necessary for this require a large installation space for assembly and must be implemented using long-lived connection elements (e.g. gold and silver contacts). In terms of a modular structure affording expansion possibilities, these solutions are subject to severe limitations in respect of manageability.
Furthermore, the use of existing bus systems of a digital control and communication guidance system is not without restrictions. The computer-based hardware present in existing vehicles is not able to achieve a high level of safety integrity (or “SIL level”) in every respect.